


Balrogy

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Poetry, War of the Ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 09:16:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3762661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An account of Gandalf's fight with the Balrog on the Last bridge, inspired by Lewis Carrol's poem Jabberwocky</p>
            </blockquote>





	Balrogy

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

‘Twas dimrill and the orcsy slaves  
Did tire the weary company:  
All fellowship nearing their graves  
And hope wasn’t any.

“Beware the big Balrog, my son!  
The shadowy wings, the fires of doom;  
Beware Old Durin's Bane and shun  
The fall into the Gloom!”

He took his dear Glamdring in hand,  
Long time the manxome foe he fought,  
Till reaching bottom, touching land,  
His foe’s trail he sought.

And as the trail seeking he went,  
The Balrog climbed the endless stair;  
And bursting into flame, it sent  
A blast that singed his hair.

One, two! One, two! And true and true  
The fighting two went forward-back,  
Till, in the fray, it crashed away  
And everything went black.

“And hast thou slain the big Balrog?  
Come to my arms, my Olorin!  
A frabjous day, but go away  
And come back when you win!”


End file.
